Prince and the Human
by XxArtanisxX
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un elfe. Plus particulièrement, il est le Prince du royaume de Serpentard, abritant le peuple elfique. C'est un jeune homme méprisant, profitant allègrement de son statut et de son argent. Mais que faire lorsque son père, le Roi, le donne en mariage au Prince Harry Potter du royaume de Griffondor ? Un humain! HPDM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient a JKR

Prologue.

Il entendit au loin une voix l'appelait, une voix douce et pourtant impersonnelle. Il fonça les sourcils et se retourna, ignorant le malotru osant le déranger dans son précieux sommeil. Finalement, la personne ouvrit les grands rideaux de velours le cachant au yeux du soleil et celui-ci vint frapper son visage endormis, ce qui le fit grogner de mécontentement.

_ Monsieur. Il est l'heure de vous réveillez.

IL reconnu alors enfin la voix d'inconnu qui ne l'était pas tant et il entrouvrit un œil, puis le second dans une mine extrêmement énervé. Il s'étira élégamment et se redressa dans ses somptueux draps d'un verts emmerdeuses en soie. IL se recoiffa sommairement, réflexe de l'enfance et fixa l'importun qui s'avéra être un de ses nombreux majordome. Bien qu'il ne sache le nom d'aucun d'entre eux.

_ Sortez.

Le majordome agrandit ses yeux d'un air étonné et légèrement effrayé d'avoir mis son jeune maître en colère et c'est avec hésitation qu'il répondit.

_ Mais Monsieur, il faut que je-

_ Sortez ! S'insurgea le maître en question.

Le majordome trembla, hocha finalement la tête et sortis de la chambre, la peur de se voir licencié et battu à sang lui nouant le ventre.

De son côté, Draco Malefoy promit de faire renvoyé cet incompétent. SI il y avait bien quelque chose que Draco Malefoy détestait, c'était bien de se faire assister par ces imbéciles de serviteurs.

Il s'habillait habituellement seul mais ces chiens d'esclaves ne comprenaient visiblement pas cela.

Il se leva alors de son lit grandiose aux beaux draps de soie et entreprit de se préparer avec toute la flemme qui le caractériser de bon matin. Il manquerai plus que lui, le Prince Malefoy, se dépêche.

Environ une heure plus tard, il était prêt. Coiffé de son habituelle catogan retenant ses longs cheveux platine lui descendant jusqu'au hanches, il portait la couronne argentée de la famille. Celle-ci lui serrait le front, formant de jolies arabesques autour et une pierre d'émeraude ornée le devant du diadème, pierre qui symboliser d'ailleurs sa famille. Cela rendait magnifiquement sur sa peau extrêmement pâle et renforçait l'intensité de ses yeux d'orage.

Quant aux habits, il était doté d'un grande tuniques de soie sinople, retenue par une ceinture de cuir maintenu aux hanches de couleur noire ainsi qu'un pantalon et des bottes de même couleurs. Mais le plus intrigant de tout cela, étaient sans aucun doute les oreilles légèrement plus pointus que la normal des êtres humains.

S'admirant une fois de plus dans la glace avec grâce et fierté, il parti en direction de la salle du trône afin de saluer ses parents. Le roi et la Reine du royaume de Serpentard.

Plusieurs minutes, qui semblèrent une éternité passèrent au fil des pas de Draco dans les corridors de l'immense palais. Plusieurs serviteurs qui passèrent pas là, salua bien bas leur jeune seigneur qui ne leur prêta pas même un regard, ou sinon dédaigneux et empreint de mépris.

Une fois arrivé devant les grandes portes, il les poussa et se retrouva dans une gigantesque salle où deux trônes y étaient présent plus loin. Il s'avança sur le tapis vert déroulé et se prosterna gracieusement devant le roi et la reine devant lui.

_ Je vous salut, Majestés. Fit-il, d'un ton d'une politesse indifférente.

_ Je te salut, fils. Fit le roi Lucius alors que sa femme hocha la tête en direction de Draco en guise de bonjour.

_Vouliez-vous me parlez de quelque chose mon Roi ? Demanda le blond, les yeux dignement baissés car on ne regardait jamais le roi droit dans les yeux, pas même leur fils.

Un sourcil se leva chez Lucius Malfoy alors qu'il secoua la tête de haut en bas, curieux. 

_ Il est exact Draco, mais comment l'as-tu su ?

_ Si je puis me permettre, votre majesté tape du pied lorsqu'il est impatient.

Le roi arrêta momentanément de tapoter le sol de son pied botté et contempla pensivement son fils.

_ Tu à une excellente capacité d'observation Draco.

Le jeune seigneur eut un petit sourire fier et ses yeux s'emplirent de brillance. Il aimait toujours être complimenter par son paternel, une chose si rare...

_ Je vous remercie Seigneur.

_ Ce je vais vous dire vous semblera peut être abrupt mais je n'irai pas par quatre chemin. As-tu déjà entendu parlé du royaume de Griffondor ?

Draco leva les yeux surprit d'une telle question et hocha la tête avec hésitation. Durant un moment, il crut voir sa mère serrer doucement les poings, ce qu'elle faisait lorsque la colère qu'elle devait enfouir surgissait.

_ Vous voulez parler du royaume des humains ?

_ Oui, en effet. Pour faire simple, j'aimerai que tu t'y rende.

_ Pourquoi donc ? C'est à plus de deux jours d'ici. Fit Draco légèrement inquiet.

Il eut plusieurs secondes de silence avant que Lucius ne prononce.

_ Je veux que tu rencontre ton mari, Le Prince Potter.

IL sembla alors que le monde de Draco se brisa en mille morceaux, de même que pour sa santé mentale.

_ QUOI ?!

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclamair : HP appartient a JKR

Chapitre 1

Draco se laissa échouer sur son lit dans un cri furieux. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Ses propres parents l'avaient...vendus sans aucun remord à ces ….humains ! La pire espèce ayant connu le jour depuis la création du monde !

Et tout cela pour quoi...pour que Griffondor subvienne aux besoin de main-d'œuvres au combat pour les aider face à une éventuelle guerre contre les Elfes Noirs ? Quelle mauvaise plaisanterie ! Il refusa catégoriquement d'être jeté en pâture à ces déchets de l'humanité !

Il cria de toute ses forces dans son oreiller afin d'étouffer le bruit pour ne pas que les gardes à l'entrer ne l'entende et au fur et à mesure de ses hurlement cachés, des sanglots ne tardèrent pas à les remplacer, propageant en Draco un dégoût de soi si intense que la nausée lui parvint. IL détestait pleurer...

Draco détestait en réalité beaucoup de chose à commencer par les humains, qu'il considérait comme des animaux sauvages aux mœurs bien étranges et inadaptés. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait sacrifier beaucoup de chose, telle sa liberté, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale. IL s'était préparé à se voir marié à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimerai pas. Mais pas à l'un d'eux...

Il est pourtant bien connu que les elfes n'appréciaient que très moyennement ces créatures aux oreilles étranges, mais depuis ce qui étaient arriver il y à de cela quelques années, le prince, par son traumatisme, les haïssait plus que tout.

C'était quand il venait de fêter ses huit ans. Il avait une nourrice qui s'occupait souvent de lui et à ce moment, les parents de Draco étaient partis au Pays Serdaigle pour les affaires. Comme à peu près tout ses anniversaires en somme. Et cette nourrice, Hanna de son nom, se préoccuper de lui comme sa propre mère et le chérissait tous les jours de sa vie. C'était une femme assez âgée, environ dans la soixantaine mais elle était aussi pétillante et pleine de vie qu'une jeune fille de vingt ans. Et alors u'elle lui comptait une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme, ils ont envahis le palais sans que les gardes ne s'en aperçoivent.

Des humains. Il ne savait pas combien ils étaient. Ils sont juste venu et ont tout saccagé. Avant qu'ils ne les trouvent, Hanna avait pris Draco dans ses bras puis l'avait enfermé dans le placard en lui faisant promettre de ne pas sortir. IL avait obéit et par la légère entre ouverture, il à vu Hanna se faire violemment frapper derrière la tête par un des agresseur avant qu'un autre ne lui transperce le cœur avec une épée. Choquée et terrifié, il avait laissait entendre une plainte étouffé et malheureusement, un des tueurs avait entendu et s'était empressé d'ouvrir la porte, le dévoilant aux yeux des deux humains présent dans la chambre. Puis on l'avait capturé, kidnapper. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était que les agresseurs racontaient que la mission s'étaient déroulé comme prévu. Puis il eut la vision d'une brève chevelure argentée avant de plongée d'un profond sommeil à cause du chloroforme qu'on lui avait mis sous le nez. Et il s'était réveillé dans son lit. Il avait perdu quatre semaines de souvenirs. 

Et après cela, le trou noir. Le Magicien des âmes ( nda : le psy...) avait annoncé une perte de mémoire suite à un traumatisme grave provoquant une réclusion des souvenirs au plus profond de son cerveau. Ce qui étaient tout de même étrange selon l'avis de Draco. Pourquoi enfouir des souvenir après et non avant le meurtre de sa nourrice, moment traumatisant pour lui ?

Il s'était posé la question pendant un moment. Puis la douleur s'était estompé au fil du temps et les souvenir de cette nuit là perdue dans les limbes du passé, ne laissant derrière lui que le regret de n'avoir pu quitter ce placard plus tôt, avant la tragédie.

Lorsque le Roi et la Reine eut été mis au courant, ils s'étaient empressé de prendre au plus vite la route vers le Palais et rejoignirent leur fils. Sa mère avait pleurée à son chevet durant des heures en lui demandant pardon pour ne pas avoir été là et ce fut le seul moment où il avait eut l'impression d'avoir une mère et non une statut de marbre en guise de Reine. Son père quant à lui, l'avait regardé indifférent, sans mot puis été repartis comme il était venu, silencieux, le laissant seul avec Narcissa.

Il avait pourtant vu ses épaules qui se détendirent au fil de sa marche, preuve de son soulagement de revoir son fils vivant.

Alors si ses parents l'aimaient autant, pourquoi le marié à un humain alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient causé la perte d'un être chère des années plus tôt ?

Ses sanglots, malgré qu'ils soient cachés par les coussins, se firent entendre jusqu'aux oreilles des gardes à l'entrée, qui restèrent pourtant indifférent quant aux états d'âmes de leur seigneur. Ils étaient toutefois ravis de savoir que leur maître paierai enfin pour son attitude et en prime, ils s'en débarrasseraient enfin.

Draco, plongé dans ses tristes pensées, entendit à peine que l'on toqua à la porte mais sentit quand quelqu'un s'essaya alors sur le bord de son lit. Il se retourna lentement, verifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes sur son visage avant et vit sa mère le contempla avec peine, semblant elle aussi étouffer ses sanglots lui montant à la gorge. Mais noblesse et fierté oblige, elle se contint avec toutes la volonté du monde et déclara cependant avec la voix tremblotante :

_ Draco, je suis désolée...

Il hocha la tête, tout de même étonnée que sa mère eut l'autorisation de venir le voir en privé.

_ Vous avez demandez à père de venir me voir ?

_ Oui, il à été plutôt indulgent et il comprend ton besoin de t'exiler pour réfléchir mais le passé est le passé mon chéri, tu dois apprendre à pardonner.

Il secoua la tête, le sourcils froncés et rétorqua en colère :

_ Jamais. Je n'en démordrai pas ! Les humains ne sont que des barbares qui ne méritent aucunement de vivre ! Ils tuent sans remords leurs propres races et la notre !

Il sentit sa mère l'enlacer fortement et il entoura alors sa taille fine de ses mains qu'il s'empressa de serrer férocement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'au fil de sa phrase colérique précédente, les larmes avaient coulées de nouveaux et que c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras réconfortant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa maman dans ses bras que les pleurs ne se tarirent pas mais empirèrent. IL déversa alors toute la rancœur et la tristesse qui l'hébergeait depuis son enfance entre ses bras fragiles.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, ils se séparèrent et la main de Narcissa, aussi blanche que la sienne effleura son visage et balayèrent les traces de larmes qui avaient laissé un sillon sur son faciès marqué par la fatigue et la peine.

_ Ca va aller... Laisse une chance au Prince Potter. Ton Père m'as assurer que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

_ Comme peut-il savoir ? Il n'a encore jamais voyager jusqu'à Griffondor pour cela...

_ C'est vrai, mais il connaît le Roi James. Moi même je le connaissais car c'était un bon ami de mon défunt cousin, Sirius. Et je peux t'assurer que si don fils lui ressemble, alors tu n'aura aucun soucis à te faire.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

IL n'y avait que ses parents pour le rendre si peu sur de lui. Sa mère lui sourit et lui caressa la joue pour réponse, ce qui le fit sourire un peu en retour, bien que ce soit juste un étirement des lèvres un peu tremblant.

_ Alors, tu es prêt à lui laisser une chance ?

_ Peut être. Je déteste toujours autant les humains et rien ne pourra changer cela.

La mine déçu de Narcissa lui fit pousser un soupir et il continua :

_ Mais je ne jugera le Prince que lorsque je le rencontrerai. Promis.

L'affaissement sur le visage de sa mère se fit remplacé par un air soulager et elle embrassa le sommet de la tête de son fils qui vira au rouge alors qu'il rétorqua embarrassé :

_ Mère ! C'est indigne d'une Reine, lâchez moi c'est gênant !

Elle lâcha un rire à la vue des joues rosies de Draco.

_ En effet c'est indigne d'une Reine. Mais je suis venue en tant que mère et non en tant que souveraine...

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant son fils de meilleure humeur et un peu moins triste. Quant à elle, elle eut depuis longtemps le plaisir de partager un moment avec son seul fils.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclamair : HP ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 2

C'était à présent le Jour-J.

Après plus d'une semaine, Draco s'était enfin décidé à rencontrer ce Prince de Griffondor avec qui il se marierait probablement.

Il contempla une dernière fois ses quatre grandes valises qu'il emmènerait au pays des humains et une fois qu'il fut satisfait du contenu, il appela le majordome qui se tenait derrière la porte de sa chambre. Celui entra et Draco constata que c'était l'incompétent de l'autre fois et s'étonna de n'avoir dit mot à ce propos à ses parents, bien qu'il eut d'autres sujets en tête ces derniers temps et que de s'occuper d'un petit gens avait été relayé au dernier plan.

En tremblant de ses mains robustes, le majordome pris les bagages d'une lourdeur insoupçonnée à lui tout seul et se débrouilla pour les emmenés dehors, près de la calèche qui trôner devant l'entrée du palais, immaculée et gravée de plusieurs serpents s'enroulant les uns aux autres.

Bien que Draco n'eut jamais compris pourquoi sa famille aimait tant ses reptiles, pour sa part, lui, ne les adorait pas tant. Il haïssait ses choses rampantes en réalité, bête au sang-froid et aux dents aiguisées mêler à des yeux brillant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ces immondices le répugnait

Contemplant ses valises qui se firent emmenées dans le second transport, il monta dans le premier carrosse en soupirant. Ses parents ne l'accompagnaient malheureusement pas, bien que sa mère en aurait été ravis, elle n'était qu'un femelle et le femelle Elfes ne devait faire rien d'autre qu'enfantée et non pendre d'initiative. Bien que cela fut à peu près pareil chez les humains.

Mais ils auraient au moins pu lui dire au revoir. Il allait partir pour un certains temps, et contre son gré. Bien que sa vie entière fut contrôlée contre son gré.

Sous les yeux à présent nostalgiques et empreint de tristesse, la calèche démarra, les chevaux d'un blanc pur se mirent aux pas et le Cocher adressa un dernier au revoir à sa femme, commençant le long voyage vers Griffondor.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignèrent du palais, Draco avait l'impression qu'un étau s'était resserré au niveau de son cœur, plombant dans son estomac puis rebondissant vers le haut, faisant monter quelque chose à sa gorge. Il se ne retint alors plus et les larmes commencèrent à coulées, traçant de longs sillons sur ses joues, finissant leur chemin en s'écrasant délicatement sur ses mains pâles venues les recueillir sur son menton.

Il pensa alors que pleurer était devenu quelque chose d'habituelle à présent et il avait la malheureuse impression que ce ne fut pas les dernière larmes qu'ils versera.

Une fois hors de la ville, les heures s'enchaînèrent et les pleurs de Draco se tarirent, ne laissant que des traces salés et un cœur emplis de regret et d'amertume. Il pensa alors à la vie qu'il mènera au Pays Griffondor. Restera-t-il quelques jours, semaines ? Cela dépendra sûrement de la famille Potter. Et puis, en réalité il avait un peu peur. Il était même complètement paniqué à l'idée de découvrir l'inconnu, les humains.

Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il se ferait attaquer lorsqu'il descendra de la diligence, qu'un de ses primates sans aucune matière grise lui sautera dessus afin de tenter de l'assassiner comme ils l'ont fait avec Hanna. Cela rendait ses mains moites et la boule dans sa gorge enfla. L'air dans la calèche devint étouffant et il fut pris de grosse bouffée de chaleur. Il cria à l'attention du cocher de s'arrêter durant quelques minutes. Une fois stopper, on vint lui ouvrir la porte et il descendait à la hâte, prenant une grande inspiration, laissant l'air pur envahir ses poumons. Il contempla les alentours et vit une grande plaine à perte de vue, plusieurs chevaux gambadant librement à travers ce grand espace. Ils étaient entourés de forêts aux plus grands arbres qui ne lui était donner de voir. Et devant le carrosse, la route de terre s'étendait à perte de vue, infinie.

_ où sommes-nous ? Demanda Draco impérieusement au garde qui gardaient les deux diligence, car celle derrière lui s'était aussi arrêter.

_ A vrai dire, nous ne somme nulle part, sir. Ce n'est qu'une vaste étendue que nous traversons et qui sépare nos deux pays. Il se pourrait fortement que cela ne sera le seul décor que l'on apercevra durant notre voyage. Fit le garde, la voix grave et la tête inclinée respectueusement.

IL hocha la tête, désintéresser puis une fois qu'il eut assez de rester debout devant la diligence, remonta , s'assit et se tint bien droit sur son siège. Ils démarrèrent et continuèrent leur route.

Quelques heure plus tard, la nuit tomba et ils purent se reposer en toute tranquillité, les gardes du corps toujours debout afin de surveiller les alentours. Draco eut sincèrement du mal à s'endormir sur un siège inconfortable, et c'est finalement au bout de deux heures qu'il ferma les yeux.

Un bruit sourd le réveilla en sursaut, il ouvrit un peu trop brutalement les yeux et la lumière qui filtra à travers les rideau l'aveuglèrent durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'habituer à la lueur du jour. Le carrosse se mit alors à avancer, ce qui signifier que le bruit n'était que le cocher qui venait de huer au cheveux d'avancer tout en claquant les rênes.

Le paysage n'avait pas énormément changer, à part quelques maisons trônant sur les bas côtés de la routes, assez pittoresque. Des logement de paysans en somme. Draco renifla dédaigneusement et vis du coin de l'œil un homme sortir d'une des petites battisse, habillé de guenilles et le front en sueur muni d'un seau en bois. Sûrement allait-il puisé l'eau au puits plusieurs mètres plus bas. IL détourna le regard de l'homme et ferma les yeux pendant quelques temps, la fatigue reprenant le dessus et finalement, il se rendormit paisiblement au trottinement des chevaux et du bruit que le vent faisait en frappant contre la vitre.

Puis une journée entière de plus se déroula ainsi, Draco s'ennuyant fermement pendant toute la durée du voyage et son postérieur le faisait totalement souffrir à cause de la diligence et de son siège inconfortable. Heureusement, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, aucun humain n'était venu les dépouillés durant la nuit et il n'avait pas été kidnapper par quelques bandits que ce soit.

Et lorsque l'on vit les immenses portes qui gardait la ville entourées de gigantesque murs de pierres, le soulagement d'être enfin arrivée qu'éprouva Draco se fit immédiatement balayé par une intense panique. IL n'en laissa évidemment rien paraître et garda un visage impassible tandis qu'il entendait les gardes qui surveiller l'entrée parler au cocher qui annonça la venu du prince Draco Malefoy.

Il aperçu les gardes se concertés, visiblement pas au courant de la visite d'un quelconque Prince et assez réticent quant à les laissés passer.

_ Désolé Monsieur, nous n'avons eut vent d'aucune visite que ce soit d'un Prince ou d'un marchand aujourd'hui. Fit l'un des gardes.

Le cocher essayait tant bien que mal de leur expliquer la situation jusqu'à ce les portes ne s'ouvrent qu'à moitié, provoquant un grand bruit grave et qu'une personne n'en sortit.

_ Bonjour Messieurs. Un problème ? Fit l'homme qui venait de faire son apparition.

L'homme était assez laid, son visage très pâle au point qu'il en devenait maladif était rehaussé par de longues mèches corbeau tombantes sur son faciès alors que le derrière était retenu en catogan et son énorme nez attirait vraiment l'attention. Ses yeux noirs fusillait les gardes et Draco avait l'impression que cela n'était que son regard de d'habitude.

_ Monsieur Snape ! Oui, cet homme (fit-il en pointant le cocher de la tête) nous à prévenu de la visite d'un Prince. Nous n'avons pas eut vent d'une telle visite Monsieur.

_ Laissez les rentrez. Fit Monsieur Snape.

Les gardes ne discutèrent pas plus et ouvrit entièrement les portes à l'aide d'une espèce de manivelle qu'ils tournèrent de chacun de leur côté. Draco avait beau détesté les humains, cet homme inspirait tout de même l'admiration et le respect.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci se déplaça vers la porte de la diligence et frappa, demandant au Prince d'ouvrir. Après quelques temps d'hésitation, il se composa un visage de marbre et ouvrit.

Il se retrouva alors face à face avec cet humain. Le premier qu'il eut vu depuis des années et son cœur tambourina furieusement dans sa cage thoracique devant le visage de Monsieur Snape qui afficha pendant quelques instants un air étonné avant qu'il ne se reprenne rapidement. IL inclina brièvement la tête comme le disait le protocole puis parla d'une voix grave :

_ Prince, nous allons maintenant entrer dans la ville. Annonça-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête et ne parla pas, jugeant que cette déclaration n'avait aucunement besoin de réponse. Snape n'en attendit aussi visiblement pas puisqu'il referma la porte mais resta tout de même assez proche de la diligence.

Puis ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur de la ville Royale du pays de griffondor.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclamair : Hp appartient à JKR

Chapitre 3

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Draco resta assez ébahis par le nombre de créature aux oreilles étranges qu'il voyait. Il y en avait partout, la plupart étaient des marchands qui caracoler, des familles emmenés visiblement leurs progéniture à l'école, les ivrogne titubaient dans les rues et les hommes de la nuit rentrait chez eux après avoir passé quelques heures en bonne compagnie. Comme des fourmis, une grande fourmilière qui gambadait joyeusement dans la ville. Il était assez dérouté et surtout très septique.

Il avait aussi un peu peur que l'un d'eux ne se jette sur la diligence comme un de ces primates. Ce qu'ils étaient en fait. Sauf peut être Monsieur Snape qui marchait toujours à côté du carrosse, silencieux et les yeux naturellement furieux qui faisaient détourné les regard curieux des personnes rodant autour d'eux.

Ainsi, ils traversèrent la ville sous un soleil rayonnant, si différent des perpétuelles averses et quelques temps de neiges aux pays Serpentard. Et Draco laissa sa peur derrière lui pour la remplacer par une immense curiosité envers ce monde qu'il ne connaissait que dans les histoires pour enfants et par le cauchemar qu'il vécut plus jeune.

Il ouvrit plus grand le rideau qui le cachait des regards et prêta une plus grande attention à ce qui l'entourait. Différents étalages de marchandises s'étendaient tout le long du quartier, les gens hurlaient, criaient, riaient. Et c'était des choses qui, au palais, ne pouvaient évidemment et en aucunement se faire.

Au Palais, les différents domestiques et les nobles qui résidaient non loin de la cour royale, affichaient un air de perpétuelle indifférence, gardant un masque glacial sur le visage. Et c'était ce masque précisément que Draco gardait sur lui depuis longtemps.

Au loin, il vit soudainement un enfant en guenille essayant d'atteindre une des pommes qui trônait sur un étalage de différents fruits. Malheureusement, le propriétaire du stand avait bien remarqué la petite expérimentation au vol du gamin et attrapa violemment son bras frêle, le tirant vers lui avec une expression colérique et effrayante pour un enfant de cette âge, qui pleura face à la force du malotru. Draco entendit même le gérant insurger le môme tellement sa voix porta fort à travers le vacarme de la ville.

_ Sale gamin ! Espèce de voleur, scélérat !

Le gamin continua de pleurer, les larmes faisant s'arrêter quelques personnes aux alentours qui les regardèrent curieusement sans jamais oser intervenir.

_ Pardon, pardon ! Je n'ai pas d'argent monsieur, je voulais juste manger quelque chose ! Hurla le petit garçon qui essayait en vain de tirer sur son bras qui devait déjà être bien marqué d'une ecchymose.

Mais le gérant n'écouta pas et ne serra que plus fort. Draco, scandalisé, s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte de la diligence puis soudainement, un bras halé attrapa avec fermeté celui du marchand, faisant lâcher le garçon dont ses pleurs se calmèrent lorsqu'il vit l'intervenant encapuchonné.

_ Veuillez lâcher ce gamin Monsieur. Je vous paierai. Fit-il d'une voix rauque et puissante.

LE marchand fronça des sourcils et rétorqua :

_ Mais il a essayé de me voler ! Cet enfant mérite la peine de mort qu'on réserve aux voleurs !

Quelques personnes aux alentours hoqueta de stupeur et de désapprobation face à la réaction du vieux patron ainsi que de plusieurs gens se murmuraient entre eux.

_ C'est vrai ! Cria finalement l'un des spectateur de la scène. La mauvaise graine doit être exterminer avant même l'âge adulte ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait devenir une fois un homme ? Un meurtrier ?!

Draco n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que sacrifier leur propre race ? Un enfant de surcroît ? En était-il de même à Serpentard ? Cela l'étonnerai fortement. Son peuple prônait la paix et la sérénité envers les leurs ainsi qu'une grande méfiance envers les humains. Jamais n'auraient-ils été comme eux !

IL vit au loin, l'homme se tourner vers l'autre qui avait parlé précédemment. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais Draco avait tout de même la forte impression que l'énervement commencer à sérieusement habité l'inconnu caché.

_ Monsieur, ce pays serait-il diriger par un despote doublé d'un tyran ? Interrogea-t-il avec gravité.

L'autre parut être prit au dépourvu puis répondit rapidement.

_Non, bien sur que non ! Notre roi est un homme bon et juste !

_ Alors comment expliqué qu'un de ses sujet pense que la condamnation d'un enfant puisse être quelque chose de juste et de bon comme vous le dites ? Seriez-vous un rebelle ?

Le paysan fut pris de panique et secoua énergiquement de la tête en signe de négation.

_ N-non Monsieur !

_ Pensez-vous toujours à tuer ce gamin ?

_ N-non Monsieur. Répéta le paysan, bégayant.

Puis il partit lâchement, se perdant dans la foule à un vitesse surprenante.

L'inconnu se tourna vers le marchand, tenant toujours son bras d'un poignée ferme tandis que le gamin s'était calmé, le regardant avec peur et admiration.

_ Et vous Monsieur ?

_ C'est bon ! Mais je veux tout de même mon argent !

L'encapuchonné sortie sa monnaie et paya non seulement la pomme que l'enfant avait entreprit d'essayer de voler mais aussi plusieurs fruits et légumes qu'il donna au gamin qui avaient à présent les yeux brillant d'émotion.

_ Merci ! Merci Monsieur ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme l'enfant, sautant littéralement de joie.

L'inconnu ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux en riant et à ce moment précis, Draco su que cet homme était spécial.

Finalement, la diligence repartit puisque la foule se dispersait, n'ayant plus de spectacle à contemplait, et il entendit Monsieur Snape murmurer :

_ Stupide...

Il n'entendit malheureusement pas la suite de la phrase et durant tout le chemin jusqu'au palais des Potter, le blond pensa naturellement à cet inconnu bien différent des autres.

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclamair : Hp appartient a JKR

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée du Palais des Potter, Monsieur Snape ouvrit la porte de la diligence où était assis Draco Malefoy. Et en regardant pour la deuxième fois son visage opalin, ses beaux yeux gris et ses oreilles pointus, signe distinctif de sa race, le corbeau se dit alors que ce jeune homme était d'une beauté à toute épreuve et ne serait pas étonné qu'un certain Prince ne cherche à lui faire du rentre-dedans sans aucune discrétion.

Il s'écarta et tandis son bras vers le jeune Prince de Serpentard qui l'ignora au grand étonnement du brun et se contenta simplement de descendre de la diligence de ses propres moyens, malgré sa difficulté à bien se tenir sur ses deux jambes à cause des jours de voyage passés assis sur son siège. Sa fierté ainsi que le fait qu'on ne tendait son bras qu'aux femmes le fit s'indigner intérieurement et c'est avec u regard suffisant et méprisant qu'il descendit du carrosse, voyant du coin de l'œil plusieurs domestiques humains s'occupaient des bagages de l'autre diligence et les emmenés on ne sait où.

On lui ouvrit les grandes portes et quelle ne fut pas que surprise lorsqu'une femme magnifique vint les accueillir, le sourire enjoué au lèvres, sa belle chevelure rousse flottante au vent alors qu'elle s'avança en direction de lui et de Monsieur Snape.

_ Severus, quelle joie de vous revoir ! Elle alla brièvement enlacer le corbeau sous le regard septique du Prince vers qui elle se retourna avec un grand sourire encore présent sur ses petites lèvres roses.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, qui la regarda suspicieux, se demandant ce que ce geste voulait bien dire.

_ Prince Draco Malefoy du Pays Serpentard, c'est un honneur de vous avoir sous note toit ! Je suis Lily Potter.

Il arrondis ses yeux, face à la rein de ce pays et elle, toujours la main tendu, ouvrit la bouche et posa la question qu'il se demandait.

_ Vous ne me baisez pas la main ?

Ce n'était pas désapprobateur, seulement de la curiosité et une question posée en toute innocence.

_ Excusez-moi, nous n'avons pas pour habitude de nous baisez la main dans notre pays. Répondit-il finalement.

Étonnée, elle enleva sa main blanche de la vue de Draco et demanda :

_ Oh ? Que faites-vous alors ?

_ Strictement rien. Il n'y à pas de geste pour dire « bonjour » chez nous.

Il déclara ceci en rougissant, sachant parfaitement qu'il mentait à la reine puisqu'il n'avait jamais dit « bonjour » à qui que ce soit depuis qu'il était né. De toute sa vie, il n'avait fréquenté que ses parents, et encore, ceux-ci l'avaient laissés au bon soins de sa Hanna, et il lui était strictement impossible et interdit pour lui de « saluer » un paysan ou un domestique au sein du Palais.

La reine hocha la tête, quoique un peu septique et les entraîna à l'intérieur du château. Draco contempla les alentours, peu impressionné puisque le Palais de Serpentard était un peu plus grand que celui-ci mais il devait reconnaître que l'agencement et le décor était très beau. Il supposa qu'ils étaient arrivés à la salle du trône pour lui présenté son futur...mari. Dieu qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment envie de s'y faire...

Les gardes de chaque côtés des portes ouvrirent alors celle-ci et une immense salle se présenta sous les yeux curieux du blond. Puis sur le trône, résidait un homme. Sa stature imposante ne cachait en aucun cas l'aura de sympathie qui se dégageait de lui, contrairement à son paternel. Il souriait sereinement, ses cheveux bruns largement ébouriffé et non digne d'un seigneur mais qui étrangement avait l'air séduisant sur lui. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'intelligence perceptible depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se leva alors et descendit de l'estrade, l'amour émanant de son regard lorsqu'il vit sa femme entrée.

Il s'avança lentement, le dot droit et la tête haute, et vint embrassé la Reine dont le sourire égalait celui de mari et Draco se fit la remarque que ses propres parents n'étaient ni aussi démonstratif ni aussi complices entre eux, ni même avec leur progéniture. Finalement, le Roi se tourna vers Snape et lui, fit une salutation de la tête, puis son regard passa sur lui, le jaugeant minutieusement. Le blond, bien que passablement mal à l'aise devant un humain, et en particulièrement, sûrement son futur beau-père, leva son menton plus haut et son regard d'orage se fit plus confiant ce qui fit plisser les yeux le Roi Potter.

_ Prince Draco n'est-ce pas ? Fit le Roi,la voix plus glacial qu'il ne l'aurait crû venant d'un homme qui souriait si chaleureusement quelques secondes auparavant.

Le blond hocha la tête et s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect.

_ C'est un honneur de vous rencontrez, Majesté.

_ Moi de même. Je suis...impatient de vous faire rencontrez mon fils. Malheureusement, celui-ci est dehors, il ne rentrera donc que ce soir je présume. Et si vous suiviez Monsieur Snape à vos appartement ? Les domestiques se sont déjà chargés de transportés vos affaires à votre chambre.

_ Très bien. Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre hospitalité Seigneur.

La Reine, jusque là silencieuse, ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix plus chaude que son Mari, le fusillant alors de ses yeux verts :

_ Je vous en pris Draco, si vous avez des questions, mon Mari et moi se ferons un plaisir de vous répondre.

Draco eut l'air d'hésiter quelques brèves secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, son ton ne trahissant pas son manque de confiance face face au grognement qu'émit le Roi juste après la phrase de La reine.

_ Et bien... oui, j'ai quelques questions. Comment est votre...fils ?

Les parents du fils en question haussèrent un sourcil, ce qui fit sourire Draco face à leur synchronisation et La Reine répondit de bon cœur.

_ Harry est quelqu'un de...spontanée on va dire. Il est aimable, loyal avec ses amis et les gens qu'il aime tout simplement. Il est aussi un peu trop imprudent et n'écoute presque jamais les ordres. Petit, c'était un enfant très turbulent.

Elle finit sa phrase sur un sourire nostalgique que l'on pouvait lire aussi sur les lèvres du Seigneur Potter alors que le blond gémissait intérieurement face à son malheur. Comment un homme si différent de lui pourrait-il ne serait-ce que s'entendre avec lui. Il savait déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas son futur mari. Il s'empêcha de montrer quoique ce soit sur ses pensées à ses futur beaux-parents tandis que le Seigneur Potter ouvrait la bouche :

_ D'autres questions ?

Sa grossièreté fut puni pas un violent coup de coude de sa femme qui le fit grimacer et qui surpris au plus haut point Draco, qui n'aurait jamais oser penser sa mère faire une chose pareille à son père car cela était très peu digne d'une Reine, et d'une femme tout simplement.

_ Excusez mon Mari, il a tendance à être trop protecteur avec son fils et savoir qu'il se mariera bientôt met ses nerfs en pelote...

Pourquoi alors avez-ils acceptaient l'arrangement de son père pour un mariage entre les deux familles et les deux races si même le Seigneur ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son fils à n'importe qui ? Pensa Draco, suspicieux. Il hocha cependant la tête impassiblement.

_ Bien. Severus, amène le Prince dans ses appartement s'il te plaît.

Severus, à ses côté et silencieux durant toute la conversation, acquiesça et fit signe à Draco de la suivre d'un signe de la main. Cela irrita quelque peu le blond mais il ne dit mot et fit une petite révérence envers le Roi et la Reine.

_ Cela fut un plaisir de vous rencontrez. Sur ce, je vais me retirer.

Puis il s'en alla, suivant Snape en direction de ses appartements et en priant pour que le Prince ne soit pas autant comme la description de ses parents


	6. Note auteur

Mot de l'auteur

Avertissement : Je vous informe que je posterais les chapitres de « Prince and the human » ainsi que de « nécromancia » pour ceux qui la lise qu'à partir du 13 août puisque je reviens de Paris à cette date là car je ne prendrai pas mon ordinateur là-bas.

Ne vous inquiétez cependant pas, je compte écrire plusieurs chapitres à la main que je recopierai sur mon ordi' avant de les postés.

Je suis aussi en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction que je vous posterai aussi normalement en rentrant (donc le 13 août)

Merci:)


End file.
